


Shortstack

by blastedhan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastedhan/pseuds/blastedhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small skysolo drabble based off of a post that I found on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortstack

**Author's Note:**

> credit to smugglerandfarmboy for the post! http://smugglerandfarmboy.tumblr.com/post/138156262806/smugglerandfarmboy-consider-tol-han-and-smol

Han and Luke were watching as General Leia was delivering a speech. Luke absolutely _loved_ watching his sister give speeches. She was just so effortlessly good at it.

However, there was just one, _teeny tiny_ issue.., Luke was too short to actually _see_ Leia. Luke frowned as he bounced on the balls of his feet to try and see over the people in front of him.

“Come on…” Luke whined quietly.

Han stood with his arms crossed as he attentively watched Leia. Every now and then he would glance at Luke because damn, the kid was _restless._

Luke kept on bouncing and jumping to try and see Leia, and eventually Han got _fed up._

He let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at Luke. “What’s wrong, kid?” he whispered.

Luke pouted slightly and looked up at him. “I can’t see, Han!” he whined.

Han just stared at him and let out another sigh. “Are you serious?” he asked. “That’s what all of this is about?”

“Well, yeah!” Luke replied. “I just wanna be able to see Leia give her speech.” he mumbled.

Han let out a small chuckled and shook his head. “Well, you should’ve just said so, kid.” he replied. “C’mere.” he said as he grabbed Luke by the waist.

“Han, what are you doing?” Luke asked, wide eyed.

“Just give me a second, will ya?” Han laughed. Han lifted Luke up onto his shoulder and smiled cheekily.

Leia stopped talking when her eyes landed on her brother who was sitting on _Han Solo’s_ shoulders. “Oh my God…” she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Luke had a huge grin on his face and waved at his sister.

“Is that better, kid?” Han asked, looking up at Luke.

Luke nodded. “Much better.” he replied, pressing a light kiss to Han’s head, which of course made Han blush _furiously._


End file.
